This invention pertains to self cooling fire resistant overhead structural joists used in building construction. The invention pertains also to sprinkler fire extinguishing systems and ventilating systems which may be integrated harmoniously with the fire resistant members so as to eliminate duplication of piping and to conserve ceiling depth.
Steel structural joists for support of floors, roofs and the like usually are quite strong under normal conditions, but when fire occurs and high temperatures are generated, these steel joists frequently sag and may cause entire buildings to collapse.
With modern hot air heating and integral air conditioning systems there is a demand for summer and winter ventilating which must blend harmoniously with structural and fire extinguishing systems without aggravating ceiling depths.